


All Our Friends Are Wasted

by alicee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Illustrations, In Public, M/M, Oneshot, ace kenma, at like 3 AM, every1 is gay, if u squint theres ukai and takeda being gay, nb kags, the gay college au tm, transboy kenma and shou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicee/pseuds/alicee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parties are always a big mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Our Friends Are Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to HELL

 

.01

Parties are always a big mistake.

"Nasty." Kenma mutters to himself as he watches Koutarou and Keiji make out in the corner with disgust. And he had just been about to approach Keiji and ask it to leave with him, too. "Kuroo-"

He turns to see his best friend ( _ex-_ best friend now, he thinks,) passed out on the floor, the words ' _DONT FEED HIM FISH'_ written on his arm and the words ' _KUROO TETSUROU HAS A GREAT ASS_ ' written on his thigh. There's an empty wine bottle clutched to his chest, and a moustache drawn onto his face.

Kenma sighs, and with great effort, manages to pulls Kuroo to an empty sofa.

Kuroo makes a vague meowing noise and Kenma pats his arm and wanders off to get his stuff. Kuroo'll be fine if he leaves him here tonight, he thinks. Right now all he needs to do is go home and play Love Live and be safe from all the alcohol.

He's finally found his bag, and he's just about to head towards the door and leave when an orange blur speeds past him to the toilet.

Kenma's frozen in place, (how fast had that been? Has he seen a sprinter on campus with orange hair before?) staring straight ahead and not breathing. His eyes dart towards the direction where the blur had headed in, and find out that it was...

...The toilet.

Kenma's nose scrunches up as he finally notices the sound of someone puking in the toilet, (couldn't they close the door?) someone kneeling on the floor, and someone holding back their hair- there it is, the orange blur.

"There there, Bakageyama." He hears the orange person say loudly, patting the other on the back. Kenma watches their head bob around for a few more seconds, (it's so bright) before he sighs and turns away, and takes a step in the direction of the door.

"Hey!" The orange blur is suddenly in front of him, bouncing around. Kenma nearly screams. "Sorry, could I borrow you for a second? Thanks!"

Kenma finds himself tugged away, (he glances desperately at Kuroo's sleeping form, what a traitor,) and behind the form of the puking person. Kenma feels frozen in place.

"Just hold his hair back for a second, okay? He's probably not gonna be sick again but just incase." Orange looks up at him through bright eyelashes, (those are _huge_ eyes) and claps him on the arm. "I gotta go take care of someone else, I'll be back in a second! Thanks again!"

He's gone again in a flash, and Kenma has no choice but to reach over a long (he's tall) body and pull back soft dark hair as the person below him shakes a little and breathes heavily.

"A-are you okay?" Kenma manages to say, and the head turns slowly to face him. Blue eyes glare up, and Kenma flinches back and accidentally tugs on his hair. "...Sorry."

The blue-eyed stranger grunts, and then leans over the toilet bowl and dry heaves again.

Kenma makes a face, and is a few seconds away from running away when Orange appears again, holding a bunch of wet wipes.

"Shuffle over a little, would you?" He says, and Kenma lets go of his hair and backs up, and watches as Orange mumbles to Blue Eyes and wipes his face up. "Come on, Bakageyama. Go lie down on the couch, okay?"

Are they dating? Kenma wonders, and then he immediately feels awkward afterwards. Knowing his luck, they probably are, and he's unintentionally third wheeled himself.

"Hey, can you grab his other arm?" Orange asks him, and Kenma snaps back to reality to see him supporting Blue Eyes. (Oh, he _is_ really tall.) "He's really heavy."

" 'S not my fault you're so damn small, Hinata-dumbass." Blue eyes mumbles out, and Kenma's head files away the name 'Hinata' for reference.

"I'm not small, you're just a giant." Hinata rolls his eyes, and Kenma is quiet (of course they must be dating) and they drag him out to the couch. "Aw shit, there's someone else already here."

"One second." Kenma says quietly to Hinata, and slinks away from the couple to poke at Kuroo. "Kuroo, wake up. You need to make space."

"Mmnrrgh." Kuroo mumbles, and reaches out to loop his arms around his neck and pull him in close, like when they were children and would hug. "Kenma, I'm _cold._ "

"Okay, but can you move your legs?" Kenma pries his arms off, putting them back on his lap. "There's someone else here who is sicker than you."

" _Nobody_ is sicker than me." Kuroo replies, but moves his legs over, so that he isn't taking up all the space on the couch.

"Thanks." Kenma mumbles to him, and turns around shyly to sneak under Blue Eyes arm again, helping Hinata to pull him to the couch. He flops down, groans and pulls an arm over his face.

"Whew!" Hinata looks down at him, and laughs and wipes away imaginary sweat from his brow. "Thanks a lot once again, you really helped me out back there. I don't know if I'd be able to carry this oaf without your help!"

"N-No problem." Kenma stutters out, and now that he can actually spend time to look at the other, he can really appreciate how _pretty_ the other actually is. Big, brown eyes, bright tufty hair, a killer smile and a nice build, even if it was kind of small.

"Well, you're probably wondering 'who's this weirdo,' huh?" Hinata barks out a laugh, and Kenma flinches at the loud-ness. Hinata thrusts out one hand, grinning. "I'm Hinata Shouyou, majoring in general communications!"

"Kozume Kenma." Kenma slowly shakes his hand, marveling inside his head over the softness of Shouyou's hands. "...I'm here on a IT scholarship."

"Wait, Kozume Kenma?!" Shouyou's eyes nearly explode out of his head, and Kenma takes a step back. "You mean, _the_ genius Kozume Kenma who aced all his tests? The same Kozume Kenma that the university basically _begged_ to come here?!"

"Um. They didn't beg me." Kenma feels uncomfortable with how Shouyou is practically vibrating while still clutching his hand, eyes big and wide. "They just. Asked me like any other college. I only chose this one because Kuroo did."

"Oh, cute!" Shouyou stops vibrating to peek over his shoulder at Kuroo. "That's him, right? Is he your... (his cheeks go a little red, or is that just him?)…Nevermind. You two were _really_ close just now."

"Oh, no." Kenma blinks, looking back at Kuroo almost self-conciously. "We grew up together. We're just very used to being very close with each other."

"Ohh, okay." Shouyou says, and then his eyes land on their still joined hands and his eyes bug out again. "Bwah! Sorry, I forgot about that! My hand is probably really sweaty and smelly and gross, too!"

"N-no, it was okay." Kenma tucks his hand into his pockets now that he no longer has to use it to hold hands with Shouyou. (Is it weird to hold hands with someone you've only just met?) "They were soft."

He immediately regrets his words, and freezes up.

(He's going to think he's a creep, or a weirdo, or some kind of hand-obsessed stranger-)

"Really?" Shouyou looks down at a palm, poking it with his other hand. "Huh! I never noticed! Thanks for telling me, Kozume!"

(He exhales.)

"Um, you can call me Kenma if you want." Kenma his hands out of his pockets and fidgets with his hands behind his back.

"Really?" Hinata peers at him, like he's trying to understand something. "Isn't that really personal?"

"Uh, not for me." Kenma digs his nails into his hands, because he knows if Shouyou takes this the wrong way this could go. Very bad very fast.

"Okay, then!" Shouyou bounces on the soles of his feet, before looking up at him, a spark in his eyes. "C-call me Shouyou too, then!"

"Okay." Kenma echoes, and Shouyou presses his hands to his cheeks and whispers 'wow, first-name basis friends so fast,' and Kenma wonders if they're really already friends. "I-I need to go now, though."

"Huh?" Shouyou's head snaps up to look at him. "Aw, okay! I'll see you around, Kenma!"

"Mn." Kenma bobs his head in reply, and turns and pats Kuroo's cheek as a way of saying goodbye.

"That was _really_ gay." Kuroo says sleepily to him, one eye open.

Kenma pinches Kuroo's cheek hard, and then leaves.

On his way back home, he gets out his phone and checks Neko Atsume.

Tubbs, he finds, has gifted him with 2 golden fish.

 

Kenma's so tired.

"And _then_ that's when Yaku-san told me that he was 'getting really tired of my joker act' and I was really shocked!! Because I didn't know Yaku-san thought I had comedic talent, you know?" Lev chatters away, before leaning over Kenma as he flashes a big grin at Kenma. Kenma blinks at him slowly as a reply. "Oh wow, you're so much like a cat! Does that slow blink mean you love me? I heard that when cats slow blink at you that means they trust and love you! Wow Kenma-san, that's really swee-"

"Stop." Kenma commands, and Lev immidiately shuts his mouth. (But he's still smiling.)

"Hahaha, I get it!" He open his mouth ten seconds later (Kenma shoves his hands in his hoodie pocket.) and laughs. "You aren't a cat, and it was weird of me to say so! Sorry, Kenma-san! But really, the similarities between you and cats are so weirdly in sync! Like, did you know? I have this really cute yellow cat in Russia with a white belly and _wow_ it even had your hair? That's so weird, maybe you two share the same soul-"

"Stop, Lev." Kenma says again, and Lev shuts his mouth, giggling through his closed lips somehow. "...When is your next volleyball practice?"

"Hmm?" Lev furrows his brow as he thinks. "Um, Oikawa-san said that we're gonna have a super special practice tomorrow at four in the afternoon for those who are available!"

"Four..." Kenma looks down at the ground, letting Lev put his hand on his back and help to steer him around the hallway crowd as he concentrated on the floor. "I'll go. But you have to be quiet right now, okay?"

He peeks up at Lev, whose entire face has lit up, cat-like eyes scrunched up in a smile. He opens his mouth, and then seemingly thinks better of it and opts to nod instead, pulling out his earphones and phone to listen to music.

They walk in silence (blissful, blissful silence) until Kuroo steps up on Kenma's left, flashing a grin at him.

"I'll take it from here, Haiba." Kuroo says, and Lev waves goodbye to them with a grin and bounces off. (Probably to find and annoy Morisuke.) "Well, somebody looks tired."

"It's hard to sleep." Kenma mumbles, scooting closer to Kuroo and away from the other students. "You don't have to shepherd me around like a kid. I can walk by myself."

"But _Kenma_ , _darling,_ " Kuroo's voice goes un-naturally high, and he flutters his eyelashes at Kenma. "My precious small child, (Kenma makes a face) I simply _have_ to watch over you! I don't know what I would _do_ if you were hurt. Why, I might even murder someone!" (Kuroo cackles.)

"The worst part is that you're serious." Kenma grumbles, shoving his hands into his hoodie pocket, feeling around for his USB-

"Oh, shit." Kenma swears, looking up at Kuroo, fingers digging into his skin. "I left my USB back in my last class, I need to go back for it. It has all my stuff on it too..."

"We can go back together." Kuroo offers immediately, and Kenma nods frantically. They're already turning, Kenma planning out the quickest route for how to get back to class already (nobody can see what's inside) when he hears someone call out his name.

"Oh, nice." Kuroo says, looking over his head, and Kenma turns to see Orange (Shouyou, his brain corrects,) jogging towards him, grinning with a small red rectangle held in his- _oh,_ that's his USB stick, how did he?-

"Kenma!" Shouyou comes to a halt in front of him, and holds out his USB to him. Kenma blinks down at him before he takes it wordlessly. "You left it in my class! You're _suuper_ lucky I found it, y'know!"

"Oh...thank you." Kenma says, mind racing. (As long as he hadn't seen anything inside,)"Shouyou, did you-"

"I'm um, not _judging_ or anything," Shouyou says, and Kenma's heart leaps into his mouth. "But you know, your files were still open on the computer."

 _Fuck,_ Kenma thinks.

"And-" A small, curling smile (that seems much more at home on Kuroo's face than his, but _wow_ he still pulls it off really well.) "That was a _lot_ of anime girls."

Kenma dies, just a little. (His face goes bright red.)

"Bye, Kenma!" Shouyou waves, and jogs off, and Kuroo leers down at him.

"Shut up." He says before Kuroo can speak. "Just shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Kuroo's leer grows wider, and Kenma shoves his USB in his pocket and stomps off.

+++

Kenma arrives at Lev's volleyball practice next to Kuroo, carrying his bag. (He doesn't care what people say, the bag is big and therefore he can hide his face in it if anything happens.)

"Kenma-san!" Lev bounds up to him, grinning. "You came!!!"

"I said I would." Kenma says, pulling the bag up a little higher. He looks around before he lowers his voice. "D-Don't ask me to set to you in front of everyone, okay?"

"Huh? Why?" Lev frowns. "You're a really good setter, Kenma-san!"

"But you already have a setter." Kenma says, and flushes a little.

"And I can't _wait_ for you to see who he is." Kuroo says. "It'll be fun, just you wait and see."

"Quiet." Kenma replies.

"Uh, Kozume-san, was it?" A familiar voice calls out. "H-hello, I'm Kageyama Tobio, Haiba-san's official setter, Haiba-san has said a lot about you and your capabilities as a setter, and I was wondering if you would-"

Blue Eyes freezes up in front of him, hand out-stretched in a shake.

"Kenma?!" Shouyou suddenly pops up, (why is he here) jumping behind Tobio. "I didn't know you liked volleyball! Wait, are _you_ the Kenma Haiba's always talking about?! Seriously? I had no idea!!"

"You know his full name idiot, how do you have no idea?" Tobio hisses down at him, and Shouyou glares up.

"I told you this would be fun." Kuroo mumbles to him, and Kenma braces himself for a day of hell.

+++

Kuroo is stripping off his sweaty shirt in the changing room and Kenma stands in the corner, feeling awkward and trying to cover himself with the big bulky bag while handing Kuroo his clothes at the same time.

(He doesn't give a shit about Kuroo being naked, they've practically grown up together, but everyone else is too much.)

He's going to just hide his face in Kuroo's gross shirt, he decides. Germs and disgusting sweat be damned.

"Waah!" Shouyou's voice cuts through his misery like a knife and he peeks up to see Hinata jumping around in a-

-In a binder.

Huh. (He hadn't known Shouyou was Trans too.)

(He thinks he's seen the pattern of the binder Shouyou's currently wearing before. Maybe they shop at the same online store?)

"Kageyama! I forgot my money! Lend me some, please?" Hinata practically jumps on Tobio's naked back, and the taller setter grunts and throws him off with ease as they settle into an easy banter.

"Huh." He mumbles into Kuroo's sweaty shirt, before realizing his actions and pulling his face away, disgusted.

+++

That night when he checks Neko Atsume, he gets 5 golden fish from Tubbs.

 

Kenma wakes up on a Friday night (it's actually a Saturday morning but whatever,) alone in his dorm room on the couch covered with one blanket.

The words 'IM SORRY KENMA ILYSM' are spray-painted on the wall in a bright red in front of him in Kuroo's graffiti-writing-style.

Pursing his lips, Kenma forces himself to sit up, drawing the blankets around his neck.

"Thanks a _lot_." He mutters to himself under his breath. He shuffles over to his room, sleep on his mind, and is mentally scarred the second he opens the door.

He shuts it immidiately and takes ten deep breaths before opening it again slowly.

The room is a _mess._ There is red paint all over one wall, (Kenma's posters are nowhere to be seen, and he will _murder_ \- oh wait, they're in that box over there, nevermind,) the floor has strange stains all over it, Kuroo's mattress is missing, and all his sheets are missing. (His _Madoka_ sheets, Kuroo will _pay._ )

Kenma grumbles a few choice swear words under his breath, and waddles over to his phone charging in the corner of the room.

He needs to fix this, he decides. He's sleepy and tired and wants to go back to sleep, and if he needs sleep he needs a dryer sheet. All the ones in the vending machine give him rashes, so he'll need to ask someone he knows.

He taps at the screens silently, checking his contacts for people who he can ask for sheets. When he calls all his 'dependable' friends (Morisuke, Keiji,) he finds them suspiciously un-responsive. When he calls his 'less-dependable' friends (Koutarou, Lev, _Kuroo_ ) he finds their phones even more suspiciously un-responsive.

He doesn't know the rest of his contacts well enough, he thinks. It would be awkward and he would feel awkward to-

-Oh, he hadn't realized that he had Shouyou's number on his phone. (No, now he remembers. Keiji and he were on the same floor-) His display photo on Whattsap is of him kissing a volleyball (his lips quirk quickly into a smile) and the words 'ur girl' written on the volleyball in grainy pixel quality.

Maybe, he thinks. Shouyou and he have been texting ( _Shut up,_ he says to the inner Kuroo snickering in his head, _Not like_ that) and he knows that he's awfully close with everyone. And he was probably still awake at this hour...

Kenma sweeps a look around his room, and decides that he refuses to sleep with only his blanket on their couch. He might be shorter than Kuroo, but he still doesn't quite fit on it, and hates waking up sore.

He swaddles himself in his blanket, grabs his keys and phone, and starts to waddle out of his apartment and to the lift.

It's too cold (sure, the wind had been blowing around trees outside, and he was only shuffling around _inside_ at the moment but _fuck_ could he still feel the chill) and his thin flip-flops were not enough to protect his feet from the coldness of the floor.

Teeth chattering, Kenma taps around on his phone for Neko Atsume and braces as he steps out of his dormitory and into the cold.

He tucks himself as close to his body as he can, his already frozen fingers pressing against his phone screen as he waddles through the too-cold temperature. His warm apartment flashes through his mind and he shivers and trudges faster.

He finally breaks open the doors of Shouyou's dormitory lobby (his blanket is frosty and he feels close to crying) and realizes that he although he knows the floor number, he _doesn't_ know what room he lives in.

His fingers type quickly at his phone, opening up Shouyou's contact.

 **tubbs_activist :** shouyou are you there

 **tubbs_activist :** shouyou

 **tubbs_activist :** shouyou are you awake

 **tubbs_activist :** shouyou

 **tubbs_activist :** can i come over. shouyou.

 **tubbs_activist :** im coming over for a spare sheet.

He huffs when Shouyou doesn't respond, opening up Lev instead.

 **tubbs_activist :** lev

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT** : KENMAKENMA KENAM I JUST CHUGGED TEN BAGS OF ORANGE JUCIE AND ALSO THRRE WERE 14 BASGGS BAGS OF MMONSTER ENGERY

 **tubbs_activist :** dont you mean cans? do you know which dorm room shouyou lives in

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** NO I MEAN BAGS

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** YUSH

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** YESH

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** FIFTEENTH FLORR AND THEN 1ST ON AND OHUEHHHHHHH

 **tubbs_activist :** thank you. are you okay

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** BOKJTUO SAN OPENEED A WINODW ITS SO SCCOLD IMM OLDNLY IUN MY UNDERWEAR

 **tubbs_activist :** please put on clothes. take care of yourself. i have to go now.

 **I LOVE YOU TAYLOR SWIFT :** OK VBEYE KENMAAAA I LVOE YOUUUU

 **tubbs_activist :** k go to sleep

Kenma turns off his phone, and shuffles over to the lift, purposefully _not_ making eye contact with the couple making out in the lobby. (Wasn't that the security guard and his one teacher with those glas- nevermind.)

He jabs his finger at the elevators up button repeatedly, mouth pressed into a thin line, and tries his best to block out the horrifying noises.

The lift doors open with a ding, and Kenma rushes in and slams his hand down on _15_ button and the door close button as quick as he can.

He spends the ride up the lift trying to erase the memories.

The floor on the fifteen floor is split in half. Half of it is deceptively clean (Keiji's side) he thinks, and the other side is... (Shouyou's) questionably littered with un-identifiable objects, small dark round objects and a couple of dirty cond- nevermind.

Kenma takes a deep breath, steps out of the elevator and starts to glance at the dorm rooms to the right.

'EXTREMEME VOLLEYBALLS ONLY' the first apartment door reads, and Kenma decides that it would be the best course of action to knock on this one first.

He gingerly tiptoes around (and over, his blankets held up carefully) the mess on the ground, and raps his knuckles on the door once.

And then twice, a minute later, when nobody responds.

And then thrice, half a minute later.

Fifteen seconds later the smell (sweaty boys and cheap perfume and ?) has finally gotten to him, and Kenma throws away the last of his carefully instilled manners (sorry Mom,) and jams his finger against the bell as fast and hard as he can.

A Korean song starts to blare out from inside the , (Kenma vaguely remembers Fukunaga playing a similar song last week during last week’s study session,) and there’s an annoyed moaning/grumbling noise, followed by a loud _"FUCK-_ " _followed_ by a thud.

Kenma waits quietly as the noise of nails scratching on tiles followed by softer " _Fucks,_ " and one hissed out " _Shit!_ ".

He checks his phone again, and sees that Tubbs has visited, and left him _fifteen fucking gold fish_. His heart fills with love, and he ignores the sounds of somebody tripping over themselves and swearing again and again.

The door finally unlocks, and Tobio's head pops out, and _huh,_ so _thats_ what the straightest hair in the world looks like messy. (He peeks past him and into his dorm and _Jesus,_ he thought the _outside_ looked bad-)

"Kenma-san?" Tobio asks, eyes crinkling half closed in confusion. There's a..... _Something_ drawn on his right cheek. "What... Did you come here to trade setter tips?"

"Oh, no." Kenma replies, peeling his eyes away from the _Something_ on his cheek. "I came here to ask Shouyou for a favor. I-I'm sorry, I just thought this was his apartment-"

"It is." Tobio's face is puckered up in a scowl (or is it a pout?) at the disapproval of his suggestion and Kenma does an internal double take internally. "We're roommates."

"Can I-" Kenma starts, and Tobio turns around and yells back into their apartment for Shouyou.

"If you ever _do_ want to share setter tips or practice, though-" Tobio's head turns around to look at him, eyes intense, and Kenma nods quickly. "-I'm free any days and all days, I can always make space for extra training, I don't mind how long it takes or how tough it is-"

"Aaaargh stop _talking_ Kagayam- Oh." Shouyou blinks at him blearily from behind Tobio, hair a mess with dried drool all over his chin. "Kenma, what are you doing here? And what's with the....get up?"

"I'm going back to sleep." Tobio mumbles, and bumps Shouyou out of the way with his hip. (The casual contact makes Kenma want to scream, just a little bit. That and the fact that they’re both fucking _roommates,_ )

"Um." Kenma starts to sweat now, just a little. This had been a bad idea after all. "I thought, maybe you'd have gotten my texts?"

"My phones dead." Shouyou's face twists into one of deep regret. "Like, seriously. I lost it somewhere around 9 PM and 3 AM last night. I'm holding a funeral for it tomorrow, you wanna come?"

"Uh- I don't know." Kenma digs a nail into his thumb. "I just wanted to know if you'd let me borrow a spare dryer sheet, Kuroo took all our sheets and.... disappeared."

"That's not nice." Shouyou frowns. "Especially since you're his boyfriend and all-"

"-What?" Kenma breaks in, and then immediately chastises himself for interrupting. "S-Sorry, I just- who told you Kuroo was my boyfriend?"

"Nobody I just- it was really obvious." Shouyou makes a weird face.

"Are you sure that Koutarou didn't put you up to this?" Kenma pushes, and a grinning image of Koutarou flashes through his mind. "Because for the _last time,_ it was meant to be strictly friendly, and we've _both_ told him that we didn't like each other that way-"

"Are you serious? And no, he didn't put me up to this." Shouyou's eyes, which had been half-mast this entire time, flash open, and Kenma nearly takes a step back at the intensity. (Tobio and him really _do_ match, he thinks bitterly.) "What about all the touching? I think I've even seen him kiss you once before - _and_ call you his... 'Precious little pudding cat.' "

Kenma wrinkles his nose at the nickname. "It's a.... old nickname my Mom used to call me. He thinks it’s funny. Besides, we're childhood friends. He's just.... it's just platonic. Everyone knows."

"Everyone but _me,_ apparently." Shouyou sags against the doorframe, sighing, before bolting upright. "Fuck me, Kageyama totally fucking knew! And he didn't tell me! What a dick!"

It's quiet, and then it gets awkward and Kenma's hands itch to check his Neko Atsume.

"Well.... I guess. He should have?" Kenma's voice has an odd lilt to it as he forces out the next sentence. "I mean. Because you two are. Dating."

Shouyou stares at him for ten seconds then explodes into laughter.

Kenma watches him double over in laughter, and not for the first time, wishes desperately that he could get his damn legs to sprint him away.

"Holy fucking- _no_ \- we dated _once_ during junior high- and even _then_ he was all _fwoo_ and-" Shouyou looks back up at him again before exploding into another round of giggles. "Did you seriously? Fucking - we've really mixed each other up, huh?"

"You're not-?" Kenma's voice is scratchy.

"No." Shouyou giggles.

"Oh." Kenma's face is heating up.

They stand there, and Shouyou's laughter eventually fades away, but he's still smiling.

Kenma's face feels so, so, so hot.

"Hey." Shouyou's hand reaches out, and snags onto his blanket. Kenma's blush deepens. "You wanna come in? It's cold as _fuck_ outside right now and it's _also_ early as heck."

"I-" Kenma's voice cracks, and he ducks deeper into his blanket so only his eyes can be seen.

Shouyou laughs, and Kenma wants to die in his voice.

"We've got a bunkbed in my room." Shouyou's voice dips like he's telling Kenma a secret, and Kenma wants to scream. "You can text Kuroo right now if you want. I don't think your non-boyfriend will mind, right?"

"I-" Kenma's voice cracks again.

"Hey, if you don't want to that's okay too." Shouyou's face changes so quickly that Kenma wonders why he didn't get whiplash. It's caring and open and _fuck_ this boy and his expressions will be the end of him. "I can get if you wanna go home- but if you wanna borrow like? A coat first and junk then-"

"I'll stay." Kenma says, and then freezes up when he realizes what he's said.

Shouyou's eyes go round, and the grin nearly splits his face in half.

"Yes!" He crows, and tugs Kenma in, ushering him into the aparment and down a clean path through the garbage. He kicks the door shut behind him, and Kenma takes 5 very deep breaths. Its okay, he can do this. He can do this. "Sorry about the mess, there was this killer party yesterday and I don't exactly remember what happened but I know it sorta came over to here and then- yeah."

"I-It's okay." Kenma lifts his blankets up a little higher and wades through his apartment, cheeks still red. "I've seen Koutarou makes bigger messes without the excuse of alcohol."

Shouyou giggles behind him, and reaches into his blanket cover for his wrist. Their skin makes contact and Kenma's face is engulfed in flames as Shouyou tugs him along.

"So," He continues, not looking back at him as he opens his room door. "You want top bunk, bottom bunk, _or_ (he turns around now, waggling his eyebrows comedically) do you wanna _share_?! -Just kidding!"

Kenma's bravery quota will be filled for years after this final daring act, he thinks.

"O-Option three." He says, and his voice doesn't sound smooth, or cool, and his voice cracks (again, fuck it,) but Shouyou's ears still flush a deep red, and his grip on Kenma's wrist tightens.

And in the end, Kenma thinks as he’s pulled quickly into Shouyou’s room, is all that really matters.

And no number of golden fish will change that.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK U FOR UR STAY PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
